The present invention relates to a device for fitting valves into the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, which may be mounted on an engine assembly transfer chain in which all the work stations are automated. A device of this kind cooperates, in this case, with a handling robot adapted for automatically and simultaneously introducing a plurality of valves into a series of guides provided in the cylinder head and disposed vertically.
The valve stems have a clearance of a few hundredths of a millimeter with respect to their guide. The guide has at its end a chamfer of a few tenths of a millimeter. If it is desired to effect the introduction operation using a robot, for centering to be possible the robot must present each valve stem inside the chamfer of the guide; for the robot that represents a coordinate accuracy difficult to achieve.
Moreover, if the robot presents a valve stem which is offset with respect to its guide, buckling of the stem may be caused while it is being introduced into the cylinder head with a mark on the cylinder head.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device for fitting valves into the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine using a manipulator robot, which provides extraction from their support of a series of valves and the automatic and simultaneous introduction thereof into their respective vertically disposed guides in the cylinder head, even when the coordinate error of the robot is greater than the radius of the valve stem.